The Hard Way
by WanderLust NTechysky
Summary: To open the last seal, Vergil must feed the demon Sparda's blood. One Problem: It doesn't accept his, Dante will be too difficult, so what? He'll have to impregnate a human? *gasps* First fic. Review!
1. Vergil

Vergil, oldest son of Sparda, found himself walking in the streets at night. Mostly every night Vergil would take walks in the streets. He liked it, it gave him time to think about future victories. When Dante learned about Vergil's little 'strolls' he teased him endlessly about it. "Why walk at night? Ya know, stalkers do that," Dante. Damn him, Vergil thought. Why did his mother care for him so much anyways? Its not like he ever cared, hell, he didn't care at all. All Dante ever did was act like he cared and ate pizza everyday. Vergil didn't even know why his younger twin always had a desire for that type of food. It was disgusting!

He sighed and looked around, the streets looked abandoned, alone. Just the way he liked it. While lost in his thoughts he heard obnoxious laughing coming from the alley a couple blocks away. "Idiots," he mumbled. He continued his path, that led to his mansion, Arkham might be expecting him. A young woman was leaning against the brick walls, smoking unashamedly. Her bloodshot eyes widen as he past her, not because of his looks but because she's seen him before.

"Son of Sparda?" she called, and Vergil stopped not even bothering to turn around. "How did you know that?" he demanded. After all, she was just a human, he didn't sense anything demonic about her. Maybe his foolish brother crossed paths with her too. No, despite the fact that Dante was so immature and careless, he wouldn't tell any girl that he was a son of a powerful demon. The woman froze as he spoke, she didn't remember his voice that harsh in her vision.

"I don't have time for this," he began to walk away but the woman called again, panicking, "No! Wait, son of Sparda!" he cursed to himself and with a blink of an eye, he drew Yamato and held it at her throat. "What is it that you want? You're wasting my time, human." The woman froze again, this wasn't the same man; the man in her vision had a red coat on, showing off his perfect muscles. He was wearing a blue coat and his voice was much more colder. "I-I know you!" she chocked out.

" Know me? Ha, if you knew me then you would know better then to disturb me,"

"I saw you, with, with, with someone-- you fought?" the woman babbled, this made no sense after all she was drunk. He could smell her foul breath. Humans. How pathetic they are, poisoning themselves with this foul and cruel drink. She began shaking, "Please, Dante, help m-my friend!" Vergil raised an eyebrow. Ah, so she has met Dante. "I'm not Dante girl,"

"B-but, please! My friend! S-she's--"

He impatiently cut her off, "I have no concern for you nor your friend." Even though he clearly made his point the woman wouldn't shut up! She kept on going on and on, sometimes she would even repeat the same things. She was such a mess! The poor woman probably didn't even have a home, but this friend she talked about...It was giving the son of Sparda a major headache. "Silence, woman, or else you'll be dead in less then a minute." and shockingly, she obeyed. "Good girl, now, answer my question: How did you know my father? Did a demon tell you?"

"No, son of sparda, no demon told me, I SAW you," she began to calm down now, that was good. "That doesn't make any sense...wait you met my brother." The woman looked confused for a moment but then she smiled to herself, recalling the memories. That bastard, Vergil thought. He told her that he was a son of sparda? Why on earth would he do that?!

"Your brother saved her," the woman's blond greasy and messy hair matches her personality perfectly. "Such a nice, man," her green eyes dazed off into space and ignored Vergil completely. He growled, "Snap out of it, " the first thing that surprised him was that he was still there. He had no absolute interest in her whatsoever, but he DID have an interest in her story. She looked at him again and rubbed her head.

"Ow...My head hurts," she moaned, "can you help rent a motel or something? I don't have enough money."

Sparda's oldest son froze and he lashed out his sword at her, knocking her over. How dare she does that?! Asking HIM for money? He wants nothing to do with her. "What the hell?!" she asked in voice filled with fear and confusion. Fear and confusion, the two things that Vergil wants his enemy to have when he or she dies. "Someone...someone h-help me!" she yelled as soon as she laid her eyes on his sword. He wondered with those drunken men would show up. That would be no problem, he dealt with men like that before. The woman eventually stopped screaming.

* * *

Amber, slowly walked the streets, searching for her friend. She better hadn't got into trouble she thought to herself. She sometimes wonders why she stays her friend anyways. They're nothing alike. Amber would rather read then party with complete strangers. "They won't be strangers for long," Amber's friend Angela, would always tell her. She walked through three alleys and still no sign of Angela. "Angela!" she called, "ANGELA!" she grumbled something in frustration and was about to give up until her friend responded. "Amber?! C-come!"

* * *

She would have been dead already. If he didn't hear another female's cries for the same woman then, his job would have been finished. He shrugged, he's still going to kill her one way or another. Maybe, if her friend interferes, then she'll be gone too. "Angela...?" Vergil looked up at the other girl, then down at Angela. Why would she be hanging around with HER? It made no sense. The other one, what's her name? Oh, Amber, was clean and had a somewhat innocent look. When, well, you know. It was a shame he would have to kill her too.

"Who's that?" Amber asked, avoiding the man's gaze. The blond mess unsteadily got up and went next to Amber. "A son of Sparda," she whispered. Vergil walked toward the girl. The brunette froze, "Leave us alone, look, if she bothered you then I-I'm sorry, but she's drunk."

"Your sorry? But she should be sorry, don't take the blame for her mess."

Amber eyed her drunk friend, "What did you do now?" she mumbled. "Nothing! I just know who he...is..." The young brunette didn't speak anymore. To tell you the truth she was scared, she was also speechless. The man's presence was filled with power and authority. His cold, ice blue eyes were piercing through hers and she just wanted out. So, like any other human would do, she began slowly retreating. "Wait," he called out. "You expect on leaving here? Alive? How _kind_ do you think I am?"

Amber gulped, "I--We, didn't d-do anything harmful to you..." he smirked, "Yes, but your pathetic friend here wasted my time, humans--especially female whores--do not waste my time." She narrowed her eyes, not even bothered by the insult he threw at her, "Y-you say it like your not human," Angela stood up by herself and jabbed Amber in the rib cage gently, "He's not," she announced loudly, "He's a son of Sparda, the oldest one actually." Her friend looked at her like she lost her mind. Sparda was just a myth. He didn't exist. And here Angela is, claiming that this man was his son? She then recalled memories that her mother used to tell her about Sparda. He saved all human kind, by destroying the demon emperor, Mundas. Vergil smirked again, "She's right, for the first time, the drunken woman is right." Amber thought they were playing some sort of trick on her. How could he be the son of a demon? Hell, how could ANYONE be the son or daughter of a demon?!

Vergil took out his magnificent sword again, this time he was going to make sure that nothing was going to get in his way. This was going to me fun. "Wait! If you are the son of...S-sparda...then is it really honorable to kill woman?!" he hesitated, she was right, it wasn't really honorable, but they don't deserve to see him or speak to him. With a blink of an eye, he slashed his sword gracefully, barely scratching Amber's throat. She squinted her eyes, but reopened them when she heard his footsteps.

"He's gone," Angela said, "Oh my God Amber! He cut you!?" she gently touched her wounded neck. It wasn't bleeding that bad. It wasn't a serious wound. But it would probably leave a small scar.

* * *

Author's note: Okay, I know this chapter wasn't that interesting, but I promise it will. Anyways, some of you guys are probably wondering: Is she a Marysue? Well, the answer is no. I already know the majority of you guys don't like them. But, if she does seem a little marysue-ish later on the please tell me. Warn me actually. Sooo, the next chapter will be Vergil's reaction when he finds out the...you know, about HOW he needs to unlock the last seal.

P.S: Review please! Your reviews are my motivation to keep me going.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

The mansion was awfully quiet when Vergil entered, but than again, it was always quiet whenever he came in a place or room. He walked up the elegant stairs that led him into his room, he twisted the doorknob and entered his bedroom. A young blond girl was standing near the window, observing it with wonder.

"Alice, why are you in my room?!" he growled. Alice jumped, obviously startled by Vergil's coming. She looked down, not even daring to look up at his face.

"A-Arkham s-said to meet him in the b-basement when you came." she stuttered quietly. With that, she shyly walked past him. He stopped her, "You didn't answer my question, girl."

She finally looked up at him in awe, but immediately looked down. "I-I thought I s-should wait for you--"

"In my room?" he rudely interrupted her.

"S-sorry..." when he dismissed her, she almost ran out of his room.

* * *

"What do you want, old man?" he demanded. Arkham merely smiled, "Ah, I have some good news for you..." Vergil copied him and smiled too. "Is it about the last seal? Did you figure it out?"

Arkham nodded, "Yes, yes I have," he cleared his throat, "Unfortunately, there are some complications..." Vergil rolled his eyes. "Tell me." he ordered. The old man didn't hesitate, "In order for you to open the last seal, you'll need to feed it Sparda's blood, and of course, give it it's name."

That wasn't that much of a problem, so, why did Arkham say it was complicated? "Why? If I give the demon his name, than he wouldn't need more. My father casted the seals, made the rules, why would this demon require Sparda's blood that flows through my veins?" he questioned. Arkham shifted uncomfortably, making sure that Vergil wouldn't notice. "He's stubborn, he won't name himself,"

The oldest son of Sparda rolled his ice, cold, blue eyes again...he really doesn't enjoy shedding his blood to open a spell, but if he must he will. "Okay, than I'll give that stubborn fool some of my blood," he began to walk away. "Wait!" Arkham called. "It won't..." how would he put this? The man sighed, "It won't accept your blood, it knows that you will name it. So, in return you won't shed blood. Besides, he'll need a_ lot _of it."

Vergil growled in frustration, "Why not?! I'll _make_ him."

"You can't he knows what you want--"

"I don't care..." he paused a idea came to him. Dante. He'll use Dante's blood, and if he's lucky, the youngest sone of Sparda willd die. "Dante," he said, "I'll use Dante...he's in here in this town already," the room went quiet as Arkham thought about it. "How long will it take? I mean, since you do want this to happen as quickly as possible, right?" Arkham asked. "Look, why don't you..." his voice trailed off. Now, how would he put this? "Dante isn't the only one who could fulfill the job."

Vergil eyed him suspiciously, "I'm listening,"

"Maybe, a child...a _son_..."

Vergil's blue eyes widen in astonishment. Have a child with a _human_? If he was a mortal, than maybe he would have blacked out for two seconds or five. Doesn't Arkham know how much he despises them? The way they trash their bodies with such a wasteful drink or the way they take life for granted so easily, oh, how ignorant they all are. Most of them deserve to die. He couldn't deny that plan though, it could be easy and fast. But, the big question is: Who will the woman be? He wouldn't dare lay his hands on the body of a filthly prostitute or woman he barely knows. "You're a good looking man," Vergil shot him a confusing glare when he said that, "You can easily woo a human woman, can't you?"

The blue eyed half-demon scowled, dismissing all of his thoughts and cleaned out his expressions, making them unreadable, "Of course I can, they are so easily distracted by looks and charm." but could he really?

"Wait," called out Vergil, "It'll take nine months for a human baby to be born, doesn't it?"

Arkham thought for a while, "For a human, yes, but demons mature quickly, they age quickly."

"How long will it take?" Vergil demanded.

"Oh, about three months estimated...is that okay?" Arkham asked. "No," muttered Vergil, "I could capture Dante faster than that." That wasn't true and Vergil knew it, capturing Dante would be a piece of pie, but it will take some planning. He has to give his younger brother some credit though, he's a pretty good warrior. When Arkham exited the room, Vergil sat down on one of the black chairs and thought about the woman. He wasn't sure if he wanted to this. The only good thing that will come out of this was loving a human woman like his father did. Well, 'love' wouldn't be the word that he would use. Just like his father did. He'll do this, it won't be a problem, if his father did it, than he can too. The only problem is: Who will it be?

* * *

**Ooooh, so whi WILL it be? Ha, nevermind it's kinda obvious. So, like it? Hate it? Please review. **


	3. Chapter three

Chapter three

Vergil sat on his chair lost in thought. When Arkham told him that he had to impregnate a woman in order to open the last seal, he couldn't believe it. Impregnate a _human_ woman?! That did bother him. He despised humans...but why? He loved his mother dearly, and she was human. Maybe it was because they are inferior to him, or the fact that they are so _stupid_ in ways that don't make sense. Who will it be? A image of that girl with brown hair flashed in his mind. It could be her. He recalled him cutting her neck that will likely leave a scar. He was actually planning to kill her, but her friend moved her out of the way before he could have seriously injured her. It has to be her. If not then, who else? He doesn't have time to look around the small town and try to flirt with every decent girl that he sees. As a matter of fact, he doesn't want to. What was her name again? Oh, Amber...okay he found the girl. Besides doesn't the drunk friend know Dante? If he doesn't succeed in wooing her, than he'll demand her where Dante is and feed _him_ to the demon. Pefect.

* * *

Vergil went to Arkham and told him about the girl. "How will you get to her?" Arkham asked.

"I have my ways," the son of Sparda said and gracefully walked away, smirking.

* * *

"What if he's stalking us?" Amber asked with a worried expression. She was still a little shaken up after that encounter with Vergil. Angela rolled her eyes, "Stop worrying about it! He's all you talk about ever since that happened! Damn, I feel like you have a thing for him or something." Amber shot her friend an angry glare but she stopped talking. How could she be so carefree? And for her information she does not like him! Okay, well he was beautiful and handsome but he left her a scar for crying out loud! But, Angela was right, she had to forget about it. She thought for a while. "Hey," she said, "Um...let's go for a walk, yeah?"

* * *

Vergil casually walked the streets in broad daylight. He wore jeans with a white t-shirt with a tie on it; Arkham also gave him a hat to cover his blond silver hair. "She would notice you," Arkham once said. He heard giggling and turned his atention to a group of girls who wore clothes that showed off most of their body. The tanned girl with black hair turned her attention to him; she giggled to her friends and pointed to him. The blond one besides her focused on him and smiled at him. Vergil scowled at them and walked away, making sure he showed no absoulute interest in them. He kept on walking until he finally reached her. She wasn't alone, she was with her drunk friend, and they were talking together. Apparently Angela's conversation didn't quite interest Amber. She was staring off into space. Although, his hate for humans, he did have to admit that she was _kinda_ attractive. He just hopes that her attitude and the way she looks at things aren't predictable, pointless, shallow, and ignorant.

He followed them back into their apartment, he knows where they live...he can finally start his plan.

* * *

"Arkham, send the demons to their place." he demanded.

"So, you're going to be the superhero and come to their rescue?"

"She's useful to me...if she dies then that'll be a pity, but I'll just find someone else." Vergil smiled, "But yes, I will play the superhero for once,"

* * *

**Oh, Vergil the superhero? **Sorry that the chapter is so short! Review!


	4. How? Where!

Screaming.

Dizziness.

Blue.

That's all Amber could remember that day. They came out of nowhere; now that she thinks about it more, their faces were so hideous and disturbing that it made her head throb...oh wait that not why her head was throbbing, she banged her head against the cabinet corner the other day. Angela. The innocent girl's eyes flew open and she stood up in confusion. Where was she? The room was nicely decorated with a light pink heavy blankets. It looked like a room for a queen.

"Is she up?" asked a small voice.

"Don't disturb her." demanded a voice belonging to an old man.

What the hell was going on? She has never heard those voices before...did she get kidnapped by an old man and young girl?

"I gotta get the heck out of here!" she hissed silently to herself. When the footsteps faded away, Amber made her move. She cautiously made her way toward the door, making sure not to make any noise. She winced at the coldness the doorknob had when her fingers wrapped around it. She than, poked her head out of the door making sure that no one was there at the moment.

Copying the same moves that she had done earlier, Amber slowly and cautiously walked down the stairs..."SIR! THE DOOR'S OPEN! SHE'S NOT IN THERE!" crap, Amber thought.

* * *

Vergil's favorite place was of course the library. It was always quiet, no one even dared to bother him (When he's reading a good book) and he just seemed like he was the only person in the planet. Until, of course now....BANG!

Vergil watched as the girl's face turned pale, than a sickly green.

* * *

Stupid, stupid, stupid! Why couldn't I open the right door? Amber's stomach twisted into a knot. She couldn't stare down this MAN anymore.

"Y-you....Y-you kidnapped m-me...?"

"Kidnapped? I saved you,"

But before he can explain anything else, the girl fainted.

* * *

"Will she be okay?" asked the small voice.

"Yes, she just fainted, that's all." Arkham looked at Vergil, "You gave her quite a scare...What exactly were you doing?"

"What do you mean? What else can I do besides read a book..." The blue devil narrowed his eyes at the old man, "She gave herself a scare."

"I don't blame her," Alice quietly mumbled.

* * *

**Whew! I finally updated! yeah, sorry for the short chappy, couldn't really think of anything else, plus I'm getting busy since the school year is almost over. Thank God! But I PROMISE you the next one will be longer! Now, our super hot devil has to say something!**

**Dante: Hey, how come I wasn't in this?**

**Huntress0601: Your suppose to say Review!**

**Dante: Why would I say review when I'm not in it?**

**Huntress0601: Don't make me kill you.**

**"Dante: *shrugs* I'm not scared of you but...*sighs* Please Review.**


	5. Devil Hunter

Vergil wasn't unable to love. He had loved someone before and that was his mother. That was living proof that he still has human characteristics. How desperately he wanted the human side of him to just vanish and leave him with power and ruthless authority. It would be much easier to woo woman because he wouldn't care. He would just reach for his goal and believe their weren't any consequences. He looked down at the girl's face and rolled his blue eyes. Why are humans so dramatic? It's not like I was feasting on someone's flesh... he thought to himself. He studied her features carefully. Brown hair and light skin...what were the color of her eyes? Blue? Green? He scowled at himself, the color of her eyes really didn't matter.

"Leave her be, she'll be waking up pretty soon and with all due respect, I'm sure she wouldn't want to open her eyes and see you." Vergil threw him a death glare, "Remember old man, I can replace you anytime."

"I was just telling you that because you startled her before, we wouldn't want that to happen again."

That last statement wasn't worth responding to.

Vergil looked at the child follow Arkham into the basement. He always wondered why she grew so fond of that old man.

* * *

Amber fluttered her eyes open and the first thing she saw was the familiar room with heavy pink sheets. Not again, she thought. Her cheeks felt hot when she collected her thoughts from before. She sat up and toyed with her fingers, waiting for someone to open the door. She kept on toying with them, pretending that they were so interesting, more time past, but no one opened the door. Amber grew frustrated, _Why wait?_ She thought, _I'm capable of walking toward the door and opening it...ugh, but I'm not capable of facing down that man again._

That was her only obstacle, the man in blue... the door creaked open, Amber wasn't afraid to see who it was. A small figure appeared with pretty blond hair and a dress, it was a little girl. "Uh.." Amber started, "Where I'm I?"

The little girl stopped dead in her tracks, "Um...ARKHAM!"

"Shhh!"

"Alice, what now..." a bald man entered the room. Amber had to sigh in relief, she's lucky it wasn't the man in blue.

"Ah, I see you're awake,"

The brunette nodded weakly.

"Are you hungry? Maybe I should..."

"No! I-It's just that..." Amber bit the lower part of her lip, "What I'm I doing here?" Yes! That's the right question to ask when you're in a complete stranger's house!

He sighed and bowed his head, but she swear she saw a smirk appear. "I think that it's appropriate that you're hero would have to tell you." Amber blinked. Her hero?

"Yes...That is a good idea, let me go call him." the old man smiled.

"Wait," The little girl whispered to the old man, "Who's her hero?" Arkham replied back, but it was to softly for Amber to hear. The girl stared at him, "Vergil? A hero?"

"Yes now, keep the girl company."

She sighed sadly, "Okay,"

What an obedient girl, Amber thought. The blond girl stood in the doorway, waiting anxiously for his return..."W-What's your name?" she quietly asked. Amber snapped her head back up, "Amber and yours?"

"Alice," she replied.

"That's a pretty name, in fact, I always wished my name was Alice, I even got mad at my parents for naming me Amber instead of Alice."

"Parents?" whispered Alice

"Yeah, is that man your dad?"

She shook her head fiercely. "Where's your parents than?" Amber feared the worst. Had they kidnapped this poor girl too?

"My parents...my mommy and daddy?" Alice faced Amber with her big blue eyes, "They're gone." she simply said, "Arkham is like my dad now,"

"Did they abandon you?"

Amber reached out to touch Alice, to comfort her, but the same harsh, serious voice interrupted that. "That's a personal question for a little girl, don't you think?" Amber froze, and looked at the doorway, the man in blue had finally come. Alice too, froze but she calmed down when she found out that he wasn't addressing to her. "Alice, you can leave now." he told her, Alice nodded.

* * *

"What I'm I doing here?" Amber asked him, she didn't know if he was her hero or not, but now she doesn't care, she just wants to go home.

"You're alive, doesn't that matter to you?"

"You didn't answer my question."

"Why would I answer to a_ human_? I'm superior to them, you should be answering the questions, not me." he told her, "I answer to no one." Amber scowled at him, wishing that she had the power to just slap him across his pretty little face, but she would have to handle the harsh consequences that would come along with that move. "Well, answer to me, because if you don't than I'll just walk out and leave."

"Fine, go, but don't expect me to save you're life again,"

the brunette stopped, "You saved me...?" How did this man save her? The questions buzzed through her head; he looks upon humans as nothing but insects, why would he save one? It would simply be a waste of time, especially for someone like him. He nodded and Amber took a deep breath, "T-thank you," that was unexpecting. Vergil tilted his head, that small act of kindness made him think about his future sin with her. As if impregnating her wouldn't be hard enough, now he has to kill the baby, and probably kill the baby's mother. What a sick sad world we live in. "Are you hungry?" he asked, kindly. She nodded and followed him out. It's unfortunate that every small kind step he does for her, it's all a lie. Vergil's feels no better than those perverted men who be friendly toward woman, but we all know what their true goal is.

* * *

The table was elgently prepared, both Amber _and _Vergil couldn't believe their eyes. Amber heard her stomach growl, and she stared at the food...it looked _delicious_ and Amber rarely ever used that word before. Alice beat them and sat down on the table first, grabbing every piece of sweets she can feast her eyes on. "Did you make this?" Amber asked astonished.

"If I did than I wouldn't look surprised, now would I?"

"Shut up," she replied. Alice lifted her head and gave Amber a you-better-apologize-or-else-he'll-kill-you look. The brunette ignored her warning seeing that Vergil just twitched at that comment. Vergil took a seat and poured the bottle of white wine in his glass. Amber lifted an eyebrow, who knows devils could drink. His eyes turned to Amber who was just standing there, "Eat." he demanded, "You must be weak from that demon attack."

Alice looked at Vergil. Those were the _first_ human words she had heard him say.

* * *

"Demon attack?"

The blond nodded quickly, she wore a black tanktop and baggy jeans, she was a mess like always, her makeup smeared because of the past tears, "T-that's right. D-Dante can you help? Please!" He looked at her with serious eyes, he shrugged, "Dunno, how much are you gonna pay?"

"Pay?" she echoed. _Pay _him to save her friend? _Pay_him to save a human life? Isn't he suppose to be the good guy? She clenched her fists, "Pay! Why would I pay you for saving someone's life?" she screamed. The hunter seemed unaffected by her little fit of rage, "Blondie, look, I got a reputation, besides you have no idea where she _is_. If a demon took off with her than, it's likely that she's dead. Torn to pieces." he told her, "Or eaten alive, actually. These sons of a bitches aren't merciful."

"But...I'm broke." her voice cracked, usually she would have tooken money from Amber's savings, but the demons tore that apart, too.

"Tch, too bad,"

"Wait! No demon took her!" Angela raised her voice. This was her last hope, otherwise she'll go on her own.

"I'm listening," his cold blue eyes were just like his brother's. They really don't look alike, Dante can smile and laugh once in a while, but Vergil just scowls and sneers.

"You're brother took her..." -Dante's eyes widen open- "Look, I don't know, but whatever it is, than it can't be good, right?"

He didn't answer her. Shock took over his strong body, his twin is responsible for kidnapping a human girl? Damn, this girl must be lying, Vergil doesn't like getting mixed in human affairs, the only thing he'll ever do to a human is use them or slaughter them like an animal. If she wasn't lying than he'll be able to see his big bro again. Now, now, when was the last time he ever saw those cold blue eyes?

"You're not lying are you?" he smirked, "Cuz' I don't really like liars," he frowned, "Even though I'm one myself, but that's not the point right now."

"He's your twin." Angela hissed, "I saw a shade of blue when the demons attacked,"

"True, he's my twin and true that his favorite color is blue, but you see visions don't ya?"

"So? That doesn't prove anything!" She banged her fist on Dante's table. "I still can't help you," he said.

Tears formed from the corners of Angela's eyes. Amber had given her a home, but that's what friends do. No, sometimes Angela would think that Amber would see her as some kind of poor bum in need of assistance, always coming home drunk, no job, and sometimes passing out on the streets. Well, now's the time to repay her by saving her life. Help or no help Angela was at least going to try.

She looked down, "Bullshit Dante," she feircely whispered, "You know what?" she picked her head up; the tears were already pouring out and Dante sighed, "Aw shit, I hate it when girls cry." he mumbled.

"I'll find her _myself_ without your stupid help!"

"If my help was so stupid than why did you come to me in the first place!" he barked.

She sighed heavily, "Please...I-I'll pay you later..."

"Blondie...Fine...But on one condition..."

A small smile appeared on her face, he accepted her mission, all she has to do is follow this condition. "What?"

"Now," he started, "I can't promise you if we'll save your friend, hell, I can't even promise you if we'll even find your friend." he paused, but Angela made no comment. He continued, "Don't get all pissed off at me, okay?" she smiled, her eyes were glittering like a child that had received something they dearly wanted. He looked at her, "I also don't want your ass committing suicide or something. Your type would do that kind of thing, right?"

"Type?" she repeated, but nodded her head. _Wow, that last part was...surprising. _she thought. Now, with him by her side, saving Amber would be a piece of pie.

* * *

**Ha! Our devil hunter finally showed up! It's funny, this story actually reminds me of _Beauty and the Beast, _doesn't it? Okay, I'm done here for now. Please review! **


	6. Rude Devil

**Disclaimer: Think about it. If I really did own Devil May Cry or any characters, then, would I really be here writing fanfiction?**

******Amber's POV******

" Does Vergil seem to scare you?" Alice asked me. The wind blew in my ears as I sat down, relaxed on Alice's balcony. How come she gets a balcony? "Amber," she called.

"Hmm?"

"Does Vergil seem to scare you," she repeated. I paused, he doesn't really. I mean, in the beginning he did, with that sword and all, but he just really intimidates me. Does that mean the same thing? I nodded in response and pursed me lips, "He scares you, doesn't he?" she shuddered and rolled her blue eyes. "He killed Rabi. I'm scared of him, but I also hate him." I didn't ask who's Rabi, because it would probably bring up some tears.

"Alice, do you believe in demons?"

"Of course I do. Vergil's part demon. That's why I'm scared of him."

So he is one. I unsteadily got up and walked away, saying bye to Alice while doing so. Vergil's face always found a way inside my mind. What bothered me more was that I would invite it in, enjoying the cold company his face gave me. My fingers twisted the doorknob and I looked down as I walked. Wait a second, the floor looks different from my room. I slowly lifted my head with a bewildered look on my face. "Dear, aren't you suppose to be with Alice?" Good job Amber, you should congratulate yourself. You opened the wrong door...again. You stupid idiot! I couldn't take my eyes off Arkham because of what Vergil might be doing. Will he be staring at me with his cold, indifferent eyes or will he be dismissing me? That's the scary part.

"I-I'm sorry, it's just that-" that what? That you were too busy thinking about Vergil's pretty little face?

The man gently smiled, "It's okay, we weren't doing anything important."

I was about to turn around and soak up all the relief in happiness, but that one voice had to spoil things for me.

"Arkham, it is not okay." his pale blue eyes flickered to me, "You should learn to be more observant and watch where you're going. You interrupted me."

I blushed, "S-sorry," my fists clenched. It's so funny how my admiration for him transformed into hate so quickly.

* * *

I tried to not think about what happened earlier. My cheeks were still blushing. I made sure to look up and be aware of my surroundings when I entered my room. I heavily sighed and jumped on the bed and toyed with my fingers. It seemed like the only entertaining thing to do. Alice wasn't here-she went to run an errand with Arkham- and it's not like I can have a pleasant conversation with Vergil. He'll eventually mock humans or even worse, me. _Knock, Knock_, I heard the gentle fingers knock on my door, maybe Alice was back. Without hesitation, I opened the door...he was the last person I expected to see. The man in blue. Vergil. He leaned against the side with an irritated expression oh his face. Even though I didn't like him at the moment, he was inhumanly beautiful. I had this urge to just jump in his arms and gently kiss his cheek...huh? Snap out of it Amber! This guy is a jerk and not to mention he's not human.

"I came to..." his voice trailed off and he scrunched his face up in disgust, "I came to apologize." those words sounded foregin to him.

I stood there astonished, the mighty devil had apologized. He sighed, "Well, are you going to accept or not? I don't have to be here."

_This is my chance_, I thought, "Um...we humans have a bad memory, why are you sorry?"

A snarl rippled in his chest and I backed an inch away, "Insufferable human! You know, I don't have to apologize to someone who is inferior!"

Do I really want to keep going? Like they say, if you play with fire than you'll eventually get burned, and in this situation I was the child playing with fire. "Fine. I-I accept your apology."

He sighed in relief and his grip relaxed, "Come. The food is ready."

"It's okay," my voice was soft, "I'm not really hungry right now."

"You're not hungry?" he repeated, just more frustrated and angry. I took a step back and nodded.

"Damn human." he muttered as he walked away.

_Damn grouch_, I thought.

* * *

"So, find anything yet?" the Devil Hunter jumped back in surprise, "Dammit blondie! What the hell are you doing here?"

She crossed her amrs and frowned, "Don't call me that! That's a name for a dog!"

He growled in annoyance, "I work alone. So beat it."

She stopped walking, "She's my friend, so I have a right to look for her too."

She had a point, he shrugged, "Fine. Do whatever ya want. Just so you know, I haven't found anything yet."

She sighed in disappointment, "Okay."

* * *

**So what did you guys think? Love it or hate it? I enjoyed writing this chappy because it's first person POV. So see ya guys next time! Remember to REVIEW! I have so many ppl who favor this story, but so little reviews! Byeeeee!**


End file.
